


Midnight

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Episode Related, Gen, Pre-Sunday, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson watched over his patients late at night. For the Stargateland Multi-Media Bingo challenge with the promp, "Night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

It was just past midnight, and the Infirmary was almost deserted, but for the last two patients and their tired doctor. Sheppard and Mckay had, of course, been the most seriously injured of the three Atlantis teams that had gone through the gate this morning.

As the colonel had repeatedly lamented, it was supposed to be a routine trading mission - one team dropping off some fruits from the mainland, one team carrying back the hardy root plants that the Athosians needed, and Col Sheppard's team on protection duty. Instead, the three teams had literally emerged from the gate in the middle of a civil war and had been forced to fight their way to the building that housed the DHD and back to the 'gate.

Now only John and Rodney remained in the Infirmary - the former with a set of cracked ribs, and the latter with a bad fracture to his right tibia. Carson had kicked Elizabeth, Lorne and the rest of Sheppard's team out around ten, with an injunction to the latter three to rest off their own injuries. His own nurses and orderlies were all off-duty by now as well, with just Carson himself covering the late night shift.

It wasn't the way that he liked to see his two friends, in red scrubs with white bandages peeking out everywhere, but it seemed as though it was the only way he saw them, recently. With more teams and more enemies, it seemed that Carson spent all of his time in the sickbay, and the only time he saw anyone not in bandages was when they were visiting someone who was.

Dr Keller had taken pity on him this morning and had drafted a few orderlies to collect all of the dishes and cafeteria trays from his office so that he could finally find his unfinished paperwork, but the incoming wounded had kept him hopping so much that he never got back to it. He was considering it now, but the way that the words on Rodney's chart were blurring in front of his eyes made Carson reconsider it.

Perhaps he'd just sit down for a short rest on the chair that Ronon had propped up between Col Sheppard's and Rodney's beds. In the morning he'd suggest to Kate that they all take a day off some time soon, but for now he'd just take a quick rest…


End file.
